x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Welcome! Congratulations on starting XmenRolePlay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admin rights and other stuff Just message me the password. I swear I will delete it after. Moodle(Give me your orders here. That's what I'm always there for.) 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) so what do we excactly do on this wiki?Skyandbray 00:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) A request Hullo, Chimera White here, i'm also Bianca Harris (don't know why i made another account, lol). Anyway I need your help, I started on the Camp half blood role playing wiki, (because i love those books! xD) I read the starter page and stuff like that and created three gods that i would like to be my parent. but i'm such an idiot that i cant even figure out how to make claim (sorry if thats so simple its funny). P.s i feel like if i ask the administrators anything else they will end up shooting me, in other words, I think I made them mad. :( Sorry to ask you for help but its kinda urgent. Chimera White 04:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) never mind lol never mind, lol, i fixed it. Chimera White 00:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Character Uuuuuhhh.....I did the whole enrollment thing, so when will I know if my character is approved, so can I just assume it is? Nhlott 02:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drag, it's Wise. The Christo Weiss claim, he isn't an EXACT clone, it's a clone of his mutant gene. They cloned the genetic mutant code and gave Christo a different genetic building code, thusly, he has Kurt's POWERS but he isn't KURT. Is that better? And how does a char become part of the team? ~Wise Templates I've made a Bureaucrat template see here: http://xmenroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:B-Crats. Am proceeding to make admin and rollback templates. Btw, I think we should have a page for requesting user rights. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 14:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah I'll try to make the templates and btw, are you still banned? Cause I assure you, I didn't ban anyone even by accident. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates Finished the Admin template. I'll finish the rollback one and then move on to the user talk templates. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 10:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi :D Hi, I'm GreatExpectations, nice to meet you! Just wanted to say hi, and I did add my chracter to the enrollment :D Thanks, Great Expectations 03:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So.... is my character approved? :D Thanks, Great Expectations 16:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Claim I know I have been REALLY inactive, but has my char been claimed or not? I'm just curious. Here is the link: Forum:Tomas Martin Any comment will be much apriciated. User:Son.Of.Khione 03:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So I can make a page? He's been claimed. YAY User:Son.Of.Khione 02:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i don't know why, but i've always seen you as a fun guy. seeing you being serious is quite (if you don't mind) funny. anyhow, good luck! Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 14:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) dude, i know loads of templates, key words, ect. so, need help on any thing. ask me! i want to prove i'm not a pain in the but... Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 17:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey drag, joined the wiki, and i likedit, madfe my claim and oh do u need help with the word bubble? or the char infobox? Narutofreak(Talk to Me) 20:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) im on it then gimme a couple of minsNarutofreak(Talk to Me) 00:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) aight it's all done, i also did the my char template. call me if u need anything Narutofreak(Talk to Me) 01:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) u mind if i do the getting started guide it should help a lot Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 12:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) yea ok, and would u mind turning of the badges, they work seriously negative towards rp wiki's Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 13:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey, I finished. Hope you like it. Rider(Hit me up!) 18:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :O forgot they weren't here. XD Rider(Hit me up!) 18:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I would LOVE Scarlette to have her own team! Thanks so much! I like the name X-Soldiers if thats alright! Just tell me if I should start a page for the team or something. Thanks again, Great Expectations 23:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon, Are there any pages in which you would like to add/improve? I can provide info and pics... Great Expectations 23:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help out I really don't have alot to do lately, and I think it will give me alot of experienceUser:Jrite10 00:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem do I just create the pages or come up with ideas for locationsUser:Jrite10 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) So I came up with these so far: Basketball Court, X-Memorial, Dorms, Photo’s Office, Weight Room, Meeting Hall, Tunnels, Garage, Courtyard, and GreenhouseUser:Jrite10 01:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, Its GE. Anyway, I tried to enroll my chracter Thresher Jones three times but it didn't show on the enrollment page. Is it there...or no? If not should I email you the enrollment? Thanks, Great Expectations 16:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey just wondering if I could start on some of the pages, let me know Thanks User:Jrite10 01:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here ya have it: Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 20:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Funny you said that, I was actually thinking of thresher leading X soliders instead of scarlette! Yeah.... I would like that alot better! Great Expectations 04:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yah sorry about that.See I'm actually really busy because winter is coming up,But I will be able to get back on somewhere in november.Is that ok?[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 20:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Request I was wondering if I could add some more weakness' to Caleb Vinem's page?When he's fighting and day turns to night he has a heatstroke because his body cant handle fire at night and when night turns to day in a fight he suffers temporary hypothermia because his body cant handle the cold during the day.[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] 18:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, Long time no see! When should I start making the X team? Thanks, Great Expectations 17:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can thresh be the leader of the X-Ops or the X-Specialists Great Expectations 18:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, sorry about that! Great Expectations 18:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hey could you take a look at my mutant for me? - jesslazzell nov 1st, 2011 don't trust the people at camphalf-blood. they will stab you in the back for one thing and laugh at you while you're downJess Lazzell 12:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey hey Hey Drag, can you take a look at my latest Enrollment? The name's Koji Izama. Thanks, man "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 10:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey i found some great favicon images. IM me if you want anyone of them http://www.favicon.cc/?action=icon&file_id=408444 http://www.favicon.cc/?action=icon&file_id=65784 or you could just IM me with an image that you want to create into a faviconNarutofreak('Nuff Said) 17:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey...I'm back!!! ':D It's GE. do I have X-elementals or X-soliders or what? I mean I don't need to lead a team if you don't want me to i'm just really confused about the schedule. Thanks so much, Great Expectations 18:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glossary Hey Drag I was wondering if I could make a glossary or guide for a majority of the powers IE what the definition of the power and the people with it Hit me with your best shot 20:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) This is the guide so far Power/Ability Guide if you wanted to take a look Hit me with your best shot 17:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Drag, can you give char of mine the ol' once-over? The name's Alec Simmons. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 12:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) OP I looked at the powers of Steven Wells and they are ''really OP, even for X-Men mutants. You might want to look at it. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it. I'll have to leave a message on their talk page. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon I put in a claim for a guidance counselor Forum: Peter Ames if you could take a look Hit me with your best shot 19:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey Dragoon! It's GE. I was wondering if I could be an Admin soon.... I have over 762 edits, 5 characters, and made a few pages on this wiki. I promise if you promote me I will make fair approvals and help make this RP wiki %100 better! It's fine if you want me to stay roll-backer. Thanks so much, Great Expectations 17:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 18:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :D!! Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down! :D Tell me if you need me to do anything! Thanks again, Great Expectations 05:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rollback I agree, thank you for the oppurtunityHit me with your best shot 00:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, It's GE. Mind if I make Alice Vixin leader of the X-Soliders? She is very good and dubbed as Alpha on the mutant power scale. I don't use thresher alot anymore. If fine if no. Tell me what you think Thanks, Great Expectations 01:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. If you prefer her on another team, just let me know. Great Expectations 02:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Drag Would you mind if I made peter or jared leader of x-specialist Thanks Jrite Hit me with your best shot 03:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Evil Team I think we should have an evil mutant team to oppose the X-men.It's just a thought but it might make the wiki better in a way to have fighting on two kinds of teams.It's just a request and it might be dumb but it might improve the wiki in a way.Thank you for reading -[[User:TheThing12|'''This user is not TheThing12]][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] Hey. It's GE. Jrite asked if they could create a char controlling all the elements but has a large weakness. Tell me what you think, I don't want to approve it yet. P.S could you look at my char Forum:Belle Worthington ? Thanks so much, Talk to you later, Great Expectations 05:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Drag. I was just wondering if you'd take a look at my staff application? Azrael Jacobs Thanks "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 10:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wise Hey Drag according to a blog on CHBRPW Wise won't be on that much in the upcoming weeks, so if you wanted to start the Brotherhood it could be with lott, you and me to begin with. Hit me with your best shot 00:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dragoon! When you get a minute will you approve my Forum:Belle Worthington ? Thanks! Great Expectations 02:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dragoon. I wanted to schedule a meeting with Wise and talk about the creation of the brotherhood. Jrite wanted to help as well. Please tell me when you are available so we can all chat one day. Thanks so much, Great Expectations 04:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey I need to talk to you at somepoint if you can get on chat. Leave me a message of when you can. Hit me with your best shot 00:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dragoon. I was wondering when we would start the brotherhood page, hideout and character forum? Great Expectations 23:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Should I make a villain or wait? Great Expectations 01:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey drag if you get this tonite I should be on chat a bit after 8 o'clock eastern standard time and if we don't see each other tonite my schedule for the week would be Monday and tuesday (3pm-3:30pm/4:45pm-11pm), wednesday (3pm-5pm/7pm-11pm) Thursday(After 10) Friday Saturday(after 11pm) sunday(after 9pm Hit me with your best shot 00:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Report Pics Hi I noticed o Kal Knox there are some pretty inappropriate pics.Like the forst one is naked and there is one in the appearance that is taking off his clothes.Just thought you should know [[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] Hey Dragoon! Can you check out my Forum:Autumn Stewart ? Thanks soo much! Great Expectations 05:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, am I allowed to approve my own characters? It's fine if no. If i can't will you please approve my Forum:AutumnStewart . Kappy already said she could be Ronald Stewart 's Sister. Thanks so much, ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 04:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Sorry I keep bothering ya. I fixed it. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 21:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Keeping the peace Dude people are killing off other peoples characters and breaking rules and no one has been attending to the Enroolment forms someone needs to get on this Wiki and start enforcing things and your the founder so...Dude just seriously do something about what's going on[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] ello loverlie Pretty good, you? User talk:BachLynn23 22:40, October 6, 2015 (UTC)